This isn't love
by TrinityBlood
Summary: part one: Whatever that was happening between them it definently wasn't love but it could work to both of their advantages. LeonRiku


Hey there people I'm back with another story this time with my favorite pairing of all time Leon/Riku.

disclaimer- Nope I do not own kingdom hearts sighs and wipes away tears

warnings- this is yaoi which is boyxboy so if you're not okay with that then turn back now cuz you've been warned!

This story is part one of other's that I'm going to write.

* * *

**This isn't love**

That smirked infuriated him to no end, the arrogance he showed and the swagger in his walk made him want to hit something mainly him. Nobody could get a rise out of him no matter what they did but he could he knew exactly what buttons to push to get him to react. When he walked into a room he was instantly noticed you couldn't ignore him no matter how hard you tried. With his silver hair falling just past his shoulders and bangs that fell into his aqua marine eyes. He was stunning and he knew it guys and girls wanted him but he never saw him with anyone well that he knew of.

Leon let out a sigh as he examined everyone in the room. Aerith the mother hen of the group was serving everything and keeping an eye on everyone. Then there was Yuffie, Sora and Kiari bouncing around everywhere, laughing and talking. And as usual Cloud was brooding in the corner no surprise there. But what caught Leon's attention was the way Riku was just standing there watching the party just smiling, an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"Earth to Squall," Yuffie yelled waving her hands in front of Leon's face.

"It's Leon."

Yuffie stomped her foot and began to pout "Come on Leon you can't ignore me it's my birthday." Yuffie whined tugging on Leon's arm.

Leon only rolled his eyes as he pulled his arm out of Yuffie's grip and went outside as the room became to stuffy. As soon as he stepped outside he breathed as sigh of relief, silence finally.

"You could of at least said Happy Birthday to her," a voice said that caused caused his blood to boil by just hearing it. Leon stiffened and turned around slowly to come face to face with Riku.

"What do you want?" he snapped his patience wearing thin.

"Well somebody's in a grumpy mood tonight," Riku drawled knowing exactly why Leon's mood was sour.

Leon growled and turned around so he wouldn't have to look at Riku's smirking face.

"You know," Riku said moving to stand beside Leon "It's been three months and still you treat me same."

Leon decided that if he ignored Riku he would go away, didn't he know how much his presence irritated him, angered him.

"I'm not going to go away," Riku said breaking through Leon's thoughts "Not until I figure you out."

Leon stiffened, his anger flaring who did this kid think he was.

"Whatever."

"A typical Leon answer," riku sighed "Your to predictable."

"You don't know anything about me," Leon said coldy "So don't you dare act like you do."

"I never ment to," Riku said softly "Why aren't you enjoying the party like everyone else?"

"Why aren't you?" Leon snapped back satisgaction filling him as he watched the surprise and shock pass in Riku's eyes.

"I don't belong."

The answer took Leon off gaurd he was expecting anger not this, now he wasn't sure how to handle the situation.

"I never did," Riku continued and then Leon saw the sadness that was always hidden just beneath the surface.

"So what," Leon said harshly.

Riku flinched and staigtened, his eyes flashing with anger "So you're hiding behind your mask again."

Leon only smirked knowing it would anger Riku even more.

"Is that why you changed your name to Leon, because your afraid to face your real self?" Riku demanded.

"That's none of your business," Leon said his voice icy cold and deadly a warning that Riku better back off.

As suddenly as it was there the anger drained from Riku "You're an ice cold bastard."

"So I've been told."

"Don't you care," Riku asked curiously, surprised Leon was talking and not closing off like he expected him to.

"No."

Riku sighed and ran a hand through his hair honestly he had no idea why he came out here. He just saw Leon get up and leave and decided to follow besides Leon intruiged him well that's what he told himself.

From the silence Leon hoped Riku has given up and left but heard him sigh. He had no idea why he tried to figure him out as he put it. He annoyed him to no end, just his presence could set him off. Yet there was something abou thim. He didn't know why he kept coming back no matter how many times he sent him away.

"You should be celebrating Yuffie's birthday, not off brooding like you usually do couldn't you at least pretend you want to be hear," Riku sighed.

Leon's anger was at the boiling point but hearing him say that pushed him over the edge, how dare this kid say those things like he knew him.

"You little prick," Leon hissed spinning around and grabbing Riku by the front of the shirt and pushing him against the side of the house. A look of surprise flashed through Riku's eyes, then it was gone.

"You think you're so good," Leon spat tightening his hold on Riku's shirt "But you're nothing."

"I've never thought that," Riku whispered then his eyes flashed with anger "And I'm not nothing."

It was Leon's turn to smirk so he hit a soft spot.

"And who tells you that?" Leon whispered in Riku's ear, he could feel him shudder.

"Fuck you," Riku hissed putting his hands on Leon's shoulders and trying to push him away "Let go of me."

"What you don't want to play anymore now that you're no longer in control?" Leon asked smirking.

Riku looked up at Leon angrily "Get the hell away from me or I'll..."

"You'll what?" Leon interrupted "In case you've forgotten you're the one pinned up against the house."

Before Riku had the chance to struggle again his hands were grabbed and pinned above his head as if Leon was trying to prove who had the control over the situation, Riku hated him for that. Then Leon pressed his body against his, immediately Riku began to struggle tying to push Leon away from him. His body felt to good against his even though he hated the man before him with a passion.

"It's useless," Leon said "You can't get away unless I let you."

"What the hell do you want?" Riku spat angrily.

Leon's eyes narrowed, his grip tightening on Riku's wrists, Riku flinched but continued to glare at Leon.

"You infuriate me you know that, that stupid smirk you always wear and walking around like your the best god damn thing on this earth," Leon said "You don't know how much I hate you when you know exactly how to push me to react."

Riku could only stare at Leon he had no idea he affected him that much.

"Well maybe your not as emotionless as you thought you were," Riku said finally "You're not untouchable."

Then it all fit into place in that instant Leon knew, he looked carefully at Riku at his slightly flushed cheeks and he knew.

"I know what you want," Leon whispered his breath hot against Riku's ear causing him to shudder.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"I think you do, but I still hate you."

"And I hate you."

Leon pulled back to look Riku in the eye, he still infuriated him. Without warning Leon closed the gap between them and caught Riku's lips in a forceful kiss. Riku stiffened in surprise but when he felt Leon's tongue brushing his lips he parted them and couldn't help but let out a moan as Leon's tongue ravished his mouth. A hand slipped beneath Riku's shirt slightly chilled from the air and all he could do was arch up against Leon considering his hands were still pinned above his head.

Leon pulled back slowly to look at Riku both of their chests heaving, though his hand remained beneath Riku's shirt lightly tracing patterns which caused Riku to shiver every now an then.

"This isn't love," Leon said breaking the silence that fell between them.

"Not even close," Riku agreed

"It won't even be a realationship."

"I know, I just want the release only you can give me." Riku said simply

Even after the kiss nothing changed Riku still infuriated him and he knew that. But in a twisted way he always wanted to see Riku moaning beneath him to be the one causing screams and moans to come from his mouth. Maybe they were both fucked up but Leon didn't care whatever that was happening between himself and Riku it definently wasn't love but it could work to both their advantages.

"You better hope you don'e regret this."

"I won't."

"Whatever," Leon said coldly and with that he released Riku's wrists and walked back into the house leaving Riku to hope he didn't make the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

Well there you have it but I will still have my other story Secret Confession updated by tomorrow so you guys know what to do. 


End file.
